Abandon
by maymayB
Summary: My response to the We're Just Saiyan B/V Drabble Night. A Saiyan girl, born with blue hair and a blue tail is tossed into the streets by her own parents. A chance meeting with her Prince changes her luck, and both their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my response to the We're Just Saiyan's B/V Drabble Night. (We host one a month, it's super fun, if anybody would like to participate next month.

For those not familiar with the rules of our BVDN's, we are given a word and 30 minutes to write 100 words max.

The theme of this BVDN is Vegeta: Prince of all Saiyans. There are about 11 words in all, although I was unable to finish, I will later today.

Questions? Shoot me a PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #1: Abandon<strong>

I was abandoned at a young age. Three or four I think… but I can't remember. I can only guess it was because of my coloring; blue hair and a blue tail. It was not normal.

I was weak too. My power level registering under three hundred, which was less than the average low class Saiyan.

Living on the streets wasn't easy, but I learned a lot about life in the short time I called the streets my home. I learned how to survive and to fight for my life, until I befriended a child, a low class, just like me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #2: Slave <strong>

I am a Prince.

Ever since I can remember, I have been showered with wealth and privilege. People kneeled at my feet and kissed up to me like their life depended on it…because it did. But those were things that I didn't care much for. It just came with the territory.

What mattered more than anything to me was my training. I was a slave to it. I had to be the best. I had to become the legendary. And I wouldn't stop until I reached my goal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Prompted #3: Black<strong>

My friend, Kakarot had given me a home. His mother and father took pity on me and gave me a place to stay. They took me in and cared for me as if I were theirs.

It was weird, but I adjusted…mostly.

I remember, every night, I'd wait until everybody was asleep and would climb up onto the roof and would stare up at the blackened sky. I'd wonder where my birth parents were, and when my luck would change. Although I was given a home, and now had a family, I always felt like an outsider.

But then again, wasn't I always an outsider?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #4: Pride<strong>

I remember like it was yesterday. I had returned from my first solo mission, one that every Saiyan Prince did when they had turned eighteen.

My father had told me it was high time I took some interest in something other than training and that I should take pride in my people and my planet.

So, I appeased him. I walked through the streets of the town my castle was perched above. It was boring, but I figured it was necessary, since I'd be King someday.

I watched as they all scurried about, doing whatever they did to make a living.

Their faces blended into one another, none of them standing out…until a flash of blue caught my eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt#5: Archrival<strong>

He was my archrival.

Ever since I laid eyes on him in the market place.

He had made it a point to seek me out week after week and make my life a living hell… he'd make fun of my coloring and question my intelligence…And being the 'fearless twit' my adoptive father would lovingly call me, I'd fire back at him; throwing his insults right back at him

I didn't care if he was my prince.

But after a while, the back and forth turned into flirtation.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #6: Immortality<strong>

We kept it a secret; our relationship.

Even if I thought myself an immortal, I knew that I'd be blasted on the spot if my father would find out. I was a Prince and she a low class, with blue hair to boot.

It was sacrilege.

It took me a long while to finally admit it to myself that I loved her. I loved her more than anything, and it was at that moment that I knew that I would have to be willing to fight to the death to keep anybody from taking her away from me.

And I knew the sacrifice I would have to make.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt #7: Sacrifice<strong>

I remember the look he gave me before he rifled towards his father with furious fists. His eyes were filled with anger and fear. It made me flinch; the look in his eyes.

They matched each other, blow for blow.

All this for me… he was sacrificing his throne, his birthright, even his pride, for me.

I watched in horror as the Kings fist connected with his sons head and I screamed out in horror as he sunk to the ground like a stone in water.

I thought all was lost.

But he got up, and continued to fight.

Fight for me.

Fight for us.


End file.
